


Deadly Dragons

by weepingwillow



Series: Merlin Memory Month Fics [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, What are you saying this is exactly how the show went
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingwillow/pseuds/weepingwillow
Summary: In which there is a terrible dragon and Morgana is in danger.





	Deadly Dragons

“Leon!” Arthur cries, “The dragon! On your left!”

 

Leon launches himself across the floor, rolls on his shoulder, and pushes himself up to stand with his sword held up defensively. Arthur rushes to his side, swiping his sword at the dragon to drive it back.

 

“That was close!” Leon says.

 

“The fire nearly got you!” Arthur glances at Leon with fear in his eyes, then looks back at the dais at the back of the throne room. Morgana sits there, Arthur and Leon her only protection against the fierce dragon.

 

“Morgana, are you alright?” Arthur calls, waving his sword a bit more.

 

“Hurry up!” she cries back. And then, ruining the illusion, “I'm bored!”

 

“Morgana!” Arthur and Leon wail in unison.

 

“Fine!” she huffs, “Save me! But we're playing at potions later.”

 

“I'm going to try something,” Arthur says with excitement, turning back to the small dog - sorry - huge dragon that wants to take Morgana as its hostage. He holds his wooden sword in front of him and, tablecloth cloak rushing out behind him, he charges the dragon and shoves his sword up through its sensitive underbelly.

 

“ _ Play dead, boy _ .”

 

The dragon coughs out its last breath and keels over, rolling onto its back. Behind Arthur, Morgana stands and starts clapping slowly.

 

“Well done, sir knight,” she says sarcastically, “You've killed the only thing that could have stopped me.”

 

Leon glances at Arthur in confusion.

 

“She's no princess!” Arthur cries, “She's an evil witch!”

 

“Quick,” Leon says, “Before she can do her spells!”

 

“Too late!” Morgana says gleefully. She has her hands above her head and she's straining like she's trying to lift something incredibly heavy. Arthur runs towards her, jumping up the step to the dais, but as he lands the door behind her opens and he's brought to a stop by the sight of his glowering father.

 

“You three are so loud!” he says. Leon looks abashed, but he's the only one who does. Morgana lowers her hands to fold them moodily against her chest. The dog gets up from the floor and trots over to Arthur.

 

“Go on,” Uther says to them, “Go and play outside. And take that dog out of here!” Morgana takes a few stomping steps over to him.

 

“But it just got good!” Uther smooths her hair back, but he still looks reproving.

 

“The knights retreat to the courtyard and regroup there. Alright? Off you go, boys. And sorceress.” Arthur brightens at that.

 

“Come on Leon!” he calls, though Leon is running after him already.

  
“Make sure you catch her!” Uther calls after them.


End file.
